


January 28, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Supergirl placed a pillow on her face when Amos preached by her bed.





	January 28, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Supergirl placed a pillow on her face when Amos preached by her bed and she remembered wrecking his sermon papers as a prank earlier.

THE END


End file.
